Butterflies
by Misu Niiroke
Summary: This is a different take on a Hiroki/Nowaki encounter when they were children. Just some cute fluff. :) Enjoy!


Butterflies

* * *

 _Hiroki crouched low just in front of a particularly fuzzy specimen of caterpillar, his notebook and pencil ready to record his findings. He decided to come to the park after school so he could do some research for his science class. His project was on an animal of his choosing, and he decided it would be about caterpillars._

" _Yosh! Don't move, okay?" He whispered to the bug. "I'm going to do a quick sketch of you now." His pencil moved quickly over the page, his brown eyes darting back and forth between the paper and the tiny creature._

 _A twig snapped behind him, but Hiroki barely heard it, so absorbed was he in his work._

" _Wow, that's a good drawing."_

 _The soft voice came from just above his shoulder, and Hiroki nearly threw his paper and pencil into the air in surprise. He whirled around quickly, hiding his notepad with his arms to find a small boy of about seven or eight years leaning over him, a bundle of wildflowers clutched in his hand._

" _Jeez! Don't sneak up on people like that!" Hiroki admonished, cheeks aflame at this kid seeing his crude attempt at artwork._

 _The boy only smiled serenely, pointing toward the page that Hiroki currently shielded, albeit fruitlessly, with his body. "I like that."_

 _Hiroki's eyes darted from the page that he covered and back to the boy's calm and somehow wise blue eyes. If he wasn't so short and petite, Hiroki would have thought he was his age, or even older. There was something soothing about his presence, as though simply by being near him, everything would be okay._

 _He found himself ducking his head and shrugging off the compliment. "It's for school…" Gah! Why was he being so shy all of the sudden? And with a younger kid no less?_

" _School, huh?" The boy replied, stepping closer and eyeing the half-finished drawing with curiosity._

" _Mm." Was all Hiroki could manage, as the boy was gradually invading his comfort zone. He was quite fair for a boy, with long black lashes and almost blue-black hair. Without realizing it, Hiroki had brought his arms away from his drawing, allowing the boy to get a better view of the rendered bug._

" _Do you like caterpillars?" The boy reached out and touched the pencil marks on the paper, his arm brushing softly against Hiroki's shoulder from his crouched position. The moment seemed somehow familiar, as though they had been friends for a long time._

 _Hiroki gulped slightly from the close contact, strange feelings whirling inside of him as he managed to reply. "I do. They're great because they can change into something beautiful and new."_

 _The boy's finger retreated from the simple sketch back to his side as he leaned away, quiet. Hiroki turned around and stood up, feeling their difference in years and height as he looked down at the boy that was at least a head shorter than him._

" _I want to become an adult quickly." The words were spoken in a whisper, but Hiroki heard them all the same. The boy bent his head over the small bouquet in his fist, looking pensive and forlorn. Hiroki felt the need to cheer him up. It didn't suit him to look so sad._

" _An adult, huh?" Hiroki began, closing his notebook and sliding the pencil into his pocket. "I'm almost thirteen, and all the time I'm told to be mature and act my age. It's tiring…" The boy peaked up from underneath his fringe, hesitant. "But, if you let yourself grow and experience things, one day you'll realize you've become a fine adult. It just takes time, like how a caterpillar becomes a butterfly."_

 _The boy was staring up at him now, his eyes shining at Hiroki's words. The admiration he saw in those innocent and unabashed orbs made his cheeks red._

" _So…what I mean is…just don't be in a rush, okay?" He finished lamely, watching the younger boy nod his head firmly, his smile back in place._

" _Thank you, Nii-chan." The boy reached down and separated a simple white flower from the flora in his grasp, extending the plant to Hiroki with a tentative expression._

" _For me?" Hiroki thought it was kind of silly to receive a flower from another boy, but he saw that the child was very sincere and serious with his gestures, and to refuse would surely bring him down. For some reason, even though he had just met the little shrimp, he hated the idea of hurting him in any way._

 _Hiroki took the flower from the boy's fingers, their skin brushing together for the tiniest second._

" _Thank you." He stood holding the flower in one hand, the notepad in the other._

 _The silence stretched between them, the only sound coming from the chirping crickets and twittering birds. Hiroki watched the boy rearrange his flowers, placing them just so with a delicacy he had never seen in someone so young. He was gentle, that much he was sure of. It was strange how at peace he felt with this kid._

" _Um," Hiroki broke the spell of their quiet bubble with his words, and the boy's eyes darted up, his expression a mixture of anticipation and apprehension. "If you like, you can have this." As he spoke, he unfolded the pad and ripped the page out of his notebook along the perforations. Before the younger boy could reply, the caterpillar sketch-not quite finished, but still recognizable-was in Hiroki's outstretched hand. Why was he so eager to give it to him?_

 _Ah, he thought as he watched the boy's smile grow wider and brighter as he reached out tentatively to hold the paper in his hand. That's why. He wanted to see that face fill with joy once again._

" _Hiroki!" His mother's voice called out distantly to him from the edge of the park. He turned toward the sound, sad that it was time to go._

 _The boy didn't seem to hear the cry, gazing fondly at the drawing as though it was a sacred text or a gorgeous masterpiece. A tiny, rare grin played on Hiroki's lips. This boy, he mused, will no doubt grow up into a fine man, beautiful and gentle. If that simple sketch brought him happiness and reminded him of what the future could hold, he would gladly part with it._

 _Hiroki stepped away slowly, his voice tinged with sadness. "I have to go now. My mom is calling for me."_

 _He watched the young kid look up from the drawing with glassy eyes, shiny with emotions. He held the drawing and the flowers, clutching them to his chest with white knuckles. But his smile was as wide as ever as he nodded quickly. "I understand."_

 _Hiroki took another step away, a lump suddenly forming in his throat. Why did this feel like parting from someone dear to him?_

 _He coughed loudly, determined to end their encounter on a high note. "Good luck! I know you'll be a fine man someday!"_

 _As Hiroki continued to back away, the boy laughed quietly. "Maybe I'll grow up and be taller than you, Nii-chan."_

" _What's that?" He scoffed. "No way! You're a thousand years too early!" He was shouting now, the boy's figure further and further away as he continued to walk backward._

 _The boy laughed once more, his blue eyes mischievous even at a distance. "I'll definitely be taller than you!"_

 _Hiroki chuckled loudly. "Not happening!"_

 _He could barely tell now, but he thought the boy was still smiling as he reached up and waved, the picture high in the air like a white surrender flag. With that, Hiroki reluctantly turned away, running toward the direction of his mother's voice, his heartbeat booming with every step he took. He should have asked for the boy's name, or found out where he lived. He lamented the missed opportunity and turned to see if the kid was still there. Glancing over his shoulder from the tree line, he saw he was too late. The small figure was already gone._

" _Hiroki!" His mother was calling him again…_

" _Hiro-san!" Wait…That's not his mother…_

"Hiro-san!"

With a start, Hiroki's brown eyes flew open, taking in the familiar ceiling tiles of the apartment. He blinked painfully, the light streaming in from the windows blinding and brilliant. A pale face with bright blue eyes came into view above him, and for an instant, Hiroki thought he might still be dreaming. All at once, it made sense. The boy with the flowers, the sweet disposition, the calming presence. It just had to be…

"Nowaki." Hiroki smiled, his affection embodied in that one word. He reached up, placing a hand on his lover's cheek. "Welcome home."

The chance encounter from his childhood…he had indeed grown into a fine, beautiful man. But for now, he wanted to keep that memory to himself, treasure it and hold on to it as a fond reminder of his youth.

He would tell his lover one of these days what a stunning butterfly he had become.

The younger man leaned down, his midnight bangs brushing against Hiroki's forehead. Nowaki placed his lips lightly against his older lover's mouth, their smiles melding together.

"I'm back, Hiro-san."

* * *

A/N: So, I had this idea in my head to create a moment when Hiroki and Nowaki had a brief encounter when they were kids. I just love the idea of them running into each other all those years later and having that small connection from their childhood. Unbeknownst to Nowaki, of course. :) Let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading! &Niiroke&


End file.
